Teen Titans: We've Got A Pirate Problem
by GohanGotenSon
Summary: After Chopper joined the crew, the strawhats found themselves in a storm and seperated from each other. With the rest of the crew missing, Luffy, Zoro, and Chopper must find them in Jump City. Can the Titans help or will they just get in the way?


**Teen Titans: We've Got a Pirate Problem**

** Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Teen Titans. One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Toei Animation, Funimation, and Fuji TV. Teen Titans is owned by DC Entertainment.**

** Chapter 1: Where Are We?!**

It's been a week since Luffy and his crew let Chopper join the crew and sail to the Grandline. Just as always, not a lot has been going on. Luffy's sitting on the head of the ship, Usopp's fishing, Zoro is sleeping, Sanji's cooking, Nami's steering the ship, and Chopper's in the kitchen with Sanji.

"Nami! When's the next island?!" Luffy shouted in boredom.

"I don't see any yet!" She responded. Luffy groaned and rested his chin on his hands. "Wait! I think I see something...but..." She couldn't finish her sentence because Luffy grabbed the telescope from her hands, thanks to his devil fruit powers, and took a look for himself.

"An Island?!" He jumped in glee. He looked through the telescope, but only to see that the 'island' turned out to be a giant rock. His face sunk as he dropped the telescope, hitting Zoro in the head. The swordsman woke up with a snort and glared up at his 'attacker'.

"Oi Luffy, did you do that?" Zoro asked, hiding his anger and annoyance. Luffy glumly looked at him and shrugged in response. "What's the matter with you?" Usopp answered for him when he fell flat on his back, failing to catch a fish.

"He's bored." He simply replied.

"Nami! Your lemonade is done my love!" He swooshed to the side of Nami and handed her the drink. "Anything else my future lover?" **WHAM!** Sanji was found on the floor with a large bump on the side of his head while a angry Nami was standing over him. She cooled down and returned to steering the ship as Sanji returned to the kitchen, still In his love mode.

"Pig." She mumbled as she looked through the telescope again. She gasped when she noticed a big storm coming their way. "Guys! Storm ahead!" Everyone looked at her before scrambling around the ship. Usopp screamed in horror when he noticed the storm coming towards them and fast. Chopper ran from the kitchen and jumped on Zoro's face while also screaming in horror.

"Get off of me!" He growled but Chopper didn't hear him. Zoro tried to steer the ship away from the storm, but to his shock, the wheel wouldn't move. "Oi, it's stuck!" Chopper tightened the grip around his face. Meanwhile, Luffy put a hand over his hat so it wouldn't fly away while rain poured on them. He looked on top of the ship, to notice a figure standing over the railing. Lightning flashed as the light shined on him for a split second before he disappeared. Luffy only see the mask that covered one of his eyes.

"Hey! Who's there?!" He shouted over the storm. He waited for a response, even if the figure disappeared, but got no response.

"Luffy, who're you shouting at?!" demanded Usopp while shaking his captain. "Don't just stand there! Help us get out of this storm!" Luffy was silent for a moment before nodding. "Good!" But before any of them could make a move, the ship started to shake. Sanji looked over the edge of the ship to see a giant whirlpool beneath them.

"We're gonna die!" Usopp and Chopper, who was still on Zoro, shouted in fear. Luffy gripped the rail of the ship as the waves entered their ship, soaking everything and everyone.

"Nami-san!" Sanji held Nami close, staring at her chest. Nami was too panicked to hit him but still tried to pry him off. Luffy looked at his crew before everyone was fully underwater. He slowly drifted to darkness as a hand grabbed his forearm and something soft gripped his face.

* * *

**JumpCity**

Luffy slowly opened his eyes and coughed the water out of his lungs. He slowly sat up and wiped the salt water out of his eyes.

"Zoro! Nami! Sanji! Usopp! Chopper!" He called to his nakama. "Hello? Anyone? Is there a chef around here? Because I'm hungry!" He raised an eyebrow until someone hit him on his head.

"Baka!" The voice growled. "Our crew is gone and all you worry about is food?!" Luffy looked up to notice his his fellow crew mate, Zoro.

"Zoro!" Luffy raised his hands in the air from glee and happiness. "I thought I was gonna be alone for the rest of my life!" His face turned from happiness to sadness. "But, I still lost some of my nakama." Both of them were silent until they heard a familiar voice call out their name.

"Luffy! Zoro!" Chopper, who was across the street, waved his hand in the air. Luffy shot up and ran towards him, with Zoro behind his trail, who was walking. Once he reached Chopper, he held him off the ground and spun him around. "Glad you guys are okay! But where's everyone else?" Again, Luffy turned from happy to sad.

"We couldn't find them." He said sadly.

"Idiot, we didn't even look!" Zoro shouted. He growled when Chopper and Luffy started to sulk. "Stop sulking! Look, we just got here and this place is huge. As a matter of fact, this doesn't look like a island." The other two stopped sulking and looked at the buildings with awe. "Told you. Now, let's look for them so we can leave this place and return to the Grandline...IF there is a way back." Chopper whimpered at the thought of not going back to the Grandline and not finding their friends.

"But it could take days!" Luffy complained at Zoro who was walking away.

"Deal with it." He replied as he turned a corner. Chopper and Luffy stood there for a moment before walking to the swordsman. "Now if I were that stupid cook, where would I be?"

"I'm guessing...Hey! Where's Luffy?!" Chopper shouted when he turned to see Luffy no where near them. Zoro looked left and right and soon found Luffy near a hotdog stand. He drooled as the man stacked a bunch of hotdogs in one pile while totaling the amount. It took about 2 seconds before the man started to yell at Luffy for bringing no money and restocking the dogs. When Luffy left the stand, he was greeted by a fist to his cheek.

"Ow! That hurts!" He whimpered.

"Can't you stay with us for at least 5 minutes?!" Zoro snarled.

"We need to focus on finding the rest of us." Chopper reassured while helping Luffy up. "We wouldn't know where Sanji would be but I sure do know where Nami is..." Zoro and Luffy looked at him, waiting for his answer. "The bank!"

"Let's go!" Luffy stretched his arm to a nearby building, grabbed his two crew mates, and flung themselves wherever. He protected his hat until he noticed a building with the sign 'bank' on it. He grinned but noticed flashing blue and red lights. "What's with the lights?" He dropped them near the crime scene to see a robber with a bag of money while aiming his pistol at a woman.

"Sir, please let go of the lady!" A police officer said with a megaphone. "Just slowly put the weapon down and..." He was interrupted by a gunshot, almost shooting him in the chest. "Gah!" Luffy growled while Zoro looked at him.

"Hey! Don't do anything stupid! Let the..." he squinted his eyes to read a nearby police car to see who the men in blue uniform are. "Police handle this."

"But they're not doing anything!" Luffy shouted as he drew his arm back. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" His arm extended and shot towards the robber. Before he could react, the robber was hit in the face and was out cold. Everyone else followed the stretched arm, which drew back to a boy with a straw hat and red vest. They looked in awe as the boy grinned.

"What the hell did I say?!" They saw a man with green hair with three swords while a little reindeer stood by his side. "You don't listen!"

"Uh...Who're you three?" The police man stuttered.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm gonna..." He was cut off when Zoro grabbed him and ran a couple of blocks before he hit him on the head again.

"Again?! You just don't listen!" Zoro yelled as Luffy rubbed the bump on his head. "For now on, you don't do ANYTHING. Understand?!" He picked him up by his collar and rapidly shook him. Luffy looked to the right while his lips puckered and also leaned to the right.

"I sure do." He lied.

"You're a terrible liar!" Zoro dropped him and rubbed his head. "Just keep walking. We'll eventually find them."

* * *

"And there was this boy who stretched his arm at least thirty feet away and punched the guy in the face!" An officer explained. Robin rubbed his chin.

"And what did he look like?" He asked in thought. The officer wiped the sweat off his forehead and continued.

"He wore a straw hat with a red vest and had a scar under his left eye. He looked about 18 or older."

"Well, it's definitely not Plastic Man." Cyborg pointed.

"What was his name?" Robin asked.

"It was...um..." The officer snapped his fingers trying to remember the name.

"Was it straw hat man?" Beast Boy teased. Raven gave him a look while Cyborg pointed to the car.

"Wait in the car." Cyborg ordered. BB transformed into a dog and with the puppy eyes, he slowly walked to the car.

"I remember!" the titans looked at the officer. "His name was Monkey D. Luffy." Cyborg snickered at the name, acting like a child. Raven and Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Was he an actual Monkey?" BB asked.

"He also had a man by his side." The officer remembered. "He had green hair and carried three swords. And there was a little reindeer with a pink top hat and a blue nose."

"A reindeer?" everyone asked.

"Was this deer made out of rain?" Starfire asked. The officer looked at her with confusion and disbelief.

"No Starfire." Robin replied. He turned his attention back to the officer. "Thanks for the info." The man bowed his hat before walking back to his police car and drove away. "Guys, we are looking for a guy with a straw hat, a man with green hair, and a little reindeer."

"Is the rain deer cute?" Starfire asked with curiosity. "And why would a man wear a hat made out of straws?"

* * *

"We've been looking for hours and I'm hungry!" Luffy complained.

"It's only been 20 minutes!" Chopper sighed. "We just can't stop now!" Luffy bit his lip. He was right, he had to find his nakama and return to the Grandline and become the pirate king. They kept looking until they heard screaming and a bunch of people running out of a theatre.

"This place is nothing but crime!" Zoro crossed his arms over his chest. "Luffy, you stay here. You too Chopper!" Zoro ran in the theatre as he grasped the handle on one of his swords. Luffy frowned while Chopper just stood there.

"I'll show him!" Luffy ran inside, ignoring the disagreement from Chopper. "Zoro! Wait up!" He reached the theatre and noticed a boy with white spiky while holding a guitar.

"Looks like you guys want a taste of my music!?" the man said with an Australian accent. "What'd you say 'moss hair'?" He strummed his guitar, making Zoro fly and hit the wall. That's when Luffy and Chopper reached the room. "More fans huh? Well I've got a show for you!" He strummed his guitar again as Luffy and Chopper flew back. "Is that all you could handle?" Luffy sat up and fixed his hat.

"Hey! Concert's over punk!" a voice snapped. Punk Rock looked to his right to see the Teen Titans. "Titans: GO!"

**Reviews= More Chapters**


End file.
